


Last of the Broken Hearts

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Better Since You Know Me [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst with some fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec and Hannah go to visit his father, they find a different sort of adventure waiting for them. What happens when Hannah decides she might not be able to handle a relationship with Alec and starts to back off? She's stuck in Glasgow for two weeks with no way to get home. Will Alec fight for her? Will she finally let herself be happy for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

He was different when it was just the two of them and different when he was around his father. He was more talkative, more open. When they had arrived at his father’s house, Hannah watched the two of them the first day and noted their similarities. Alec’s father was just as personable as he was. At least Hannah was a people person and was able to draw his father out and get to know him. She just needed to do the same with Alec. He had told his father about what had gone on since he moved to London and the different cases. Hannah had been pulling at him for months to hear about his cases, or anything really, but he never budged.

They had ended up in the same room for their stay and while Hannah was happy with their arrangement, Alec seemed to shy off more with her. Just when she thought they were making progress. On their second day there, before Hannah had a chance to talk to Alec, she had fallen asleep early, only waking up briefly when he had joined her in bed.

The next morning, she was awake before either of the men and decided to head outside to enjoy the morning air. Hannah poured herself a generous mug of coffee before walking out onto the back porch to take in the sunrise. Usually if she were awake to see a sunrise, it was because she hadn’t gone to sleep yet. In this case, she had fallen asleep early, way too early if you ask her, the night before and couldn’t fall back to sleep. They had been at Alec’s father’s house for the past two days and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Alec’s tough exterior had faded, albeit slightly. He was caring towards his father and her, she admitted to herself. Taking a sip of her coffee she sat down on the bench and pulled her legs up to her chest as she let out a small breath. She knew Alec would get bored with her, or something having to do with her past would surface and he would leave, eventually. She wasn’t the best at being a girlfriend, she was too skittish when it came to relationships, running when it got too tough.

Hannah was pulled from her musings as Alec draped a blanket over her legs and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before sitting down next to her. After taking another long sip from her mug, she gave him a small, tired smile which she was sure came out as more of a grimace than an actual smile.

“Tired?” Alec questioned as he settled his arm across the back of the bench.

“A bit, yeah. Think I’m just catching up on all of my lost sleep.” She joked, offering him a true smile this time.

“How is your writing coming along?”

“I hit a sort of block. I had firsthand experience with my first two books, now with this one, I’m not sure which direction to go in.”

“Then don’t write about being an escort. Write about something you actually want to write about.”

“Can I write about the moody detective?” She questioned, a teasing tone in her voice.

“I’m not moody.” He mumbled, looking over at her.

“No, of course not.” She agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Sorry about the sleep arrangements. I can move to the guest room.” Alec offered, leaning back against the bench so Hannah would be more comfortable.

“No, it’s fine. You don’t snore.” His father had assumed they were together and when they had arrived, he brought them up to Alec’s old bedroom and let them settle in. She was used to sharing a bed with a man, Alec on the other hand, she could tell, was uncomfortable with the arrangement. “Unless you want to move?”

“I’m fine sharing.” He cleared his throat and looked out towards the horizon, letting out a breath. “My father is going out tomorrow night with some of his friends. We could go out to dinner, just the two of us, if you would like.”

“As mates?” It had only been two and a half days since he admitted, well sort of admitted, that he fancied her and she wanted to know if this was his way of asking her out.

“On a proper date, if you want.”

Hannah grinned, resting her hand on his leg. “I didn’t bring anything too dressy with me.” She had left that part behind her when she gave up Belle. All of her clothes were Hannah’s. Conservative, well not that conservative, just less provocative than Belle’s had been.

“Wear what you want to, Baxter.”

“You really know how to impress the ladies, Detective Inspector.” She nudged his leg with her index finger, laughing softly.

“It’s been eighteen years since I’ve gone on a date or asked a woman out.” He would never mention what happened with Becca to Hannah. Never. He wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“You’re doing fine.” She assured him, tilting her head up a bit so she could look at him. “Can I drive on the way back home?”

“No.” Alec told her as his fingers brushed against her shoulder to rest on her arm.

“Not even if I promise I’ll go the speed limit?”

“No. I will drive.”

“I can drive, I just don’t find it practical to have a car in London.”

Alec hummed in agreement, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Before I had my surgery, I couldn’t drive. At least medically I couldn’t. Now that I’m allowed to drive, I want to.”

“I would be the same. Sort of like you don’t know what you actually enjoy until you can’t do it anymore.” Hannah sat up as another thought came to mind. “Have you been cleared to have sex again?”

“Baxter.” He muttered, shaking his head. “Keep your voice down.”

“It’s a practical question, Alec. Have you been cleared to have sex?”

“Aye, I have.” He eyed her, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

“I wanted to make sure, you know, just in case.”

“You just want to shag me.” Alec let the corners of his mouth tug up into a slight smile.

“You don’t want to shag me?” She countered, her eyebrow raised. Her expression asking him to challenge her.

“Never said I didn’t.”

“As long as we’re on the same page.” Picking her mug up, she took a sip before her lips turned down in a grimace.

“Let’s go in. I’ll make you breakfast and we’ll warm up your coffee.” Alec suggested as he stood up, holding his hand out to her.

“When you say breakfast you mean actual food? Last time you gave me breakfast it was a granola bar.”

“You were hungry and it was all I had.” He reminded her, holding his hand closer to her.

“I’m fine with coffee.” Slipping her hand into his, she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Can we go back to bed and snuggle instead?”

“I don’t snuggle.”

“Then we’ll go back to bed and shag.” She countered before walking into the house. “Your choice.” She called, a grin on her face.

Alec shook his head and followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. “Breakfast first, aye?”

“Fine, breakfast.” She conceded as she placed her mug down on the counter.

Walking up behind her, Alec pressed a kiss to her shoulder and another to her neck. “Thank you, for coming up here with me.”

Hannah turned around and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, her expression softening. “I’m glad I’m here, Alec, really.”

Sliding his hand through her hair, he cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was slow at first before Alec ran his tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the bitterness of her coffee and a hint of her toothpaste. He wanted to loose himself in her lips all morning and was going to suggest so when he heard a throat being cleared. Pulling his lips away from Hannah’s, he looked up to see his father standing there, a bemused expression on his face.

“Excuse me.” Hannah muttered, not daring to look either man in the face as she made her way out of the kitchen and upstairs. She wasn’t embarrassed to be caught kissing Alec, quite the opposite. She knew how much of a private man Alec was and didn’t want him to forfeit his privacy due to her.

“Hope it wasn’t something I said.” Alec’s father apologized, his hands in his pockets.

“No. She’s tired. She’ll come back out once she’s ready.”

“She’s a lovely woman.”

“Aye, she is. I appreciate you letting her stay here.”

“It’s no problem, son.” The older man walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, pulling his newspaper over so he could read it. “How long have you two been together?”

“Few weeks.” He lied, shrugging his shoulders. “We’ve known each other for a while.”

“Has she met Daisy?”

“No, she hasn’t. We’re not at that stage yet.”

“You brought her to meet me.”

“Aye, I know. She wanted to go with me. We haven’t been away yet together and we both wanted a break from London. Thought it would be a good idea.”

“I think my granddaughter would like her.”

“I’ll introduce them soon, Dad.”

He gave his son a knowing look before opening up his newspaper. “I’m going to read this then head to the grocery. Do you need anything?”

“No. Do you want me and Hannah to go for you?”

“No, I’m quite capable of going myself.”

“All right. Hannah said she would make dinner tonight.”

“I know. She and I discussed it last night.”

Alec picked his head up and looked at his father. “What else did you talk about?”

“Nothing that concerns you, son.”

Alec narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arm over his chest. “I know you and Tess didn’t always see eye to eye, but you do like Hannah, right?”

“I do like her. She’s a good match for you. Take care of her.”

“I will.” He cleared his throat before uncrossing his arms. “I’m going to go up and check on her.”

He nodded his head briefly, already immersed in the newspaper.

Alec walked out of the kitchen and headed up the small flight of stairs to his old bedroom. Opening the door quietly, he saw Hannah was curled up with one of the pillows, her eyes closed. Slipping inside, he closed the door behind him before climbing into the bed.

“Alec?” Hannah mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

“I’m here.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “Came up for that snuggle you wanted.” Pulling the blanket over himself, Alec pulled her back against his chest, his other arm sliding under her neck so he could hold her.

“Thought you would have come up for the shagging.” She teased lightly, pressing her back against him.

Letting out a chuckle, he ran his fingers up and down her arm. “Not today, no. Unless you really want to, we can.”

“No.” Laughing softly, Hannah turned on her back and looked up at him, biting her lip. “You’re not upset?”

“Upset about what? Not shagging you?”

“Your father walking in on us and everything.” She explained, rolling her eyes at him.

“We were kissing, not having a go on his counter.”

“You’re not one for public displays of affection.” Seeing his look she took his free hand in hers and placed a kiss on his palm. “You told me one night when you were watching me.”

“Aye, I did. I don’t normally.” He explained, clearing his throat slightly. “Tess wasn’t big on it either.”

“I’m not Tess.”

“I know you’re not.” Alec pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. “I’m not the same man I was when I was with Tess. I want to give us a chance.”

“We will have our chance.” Hannah assured him, reaching her fingers up to trace his lips. “One that includes kissing. If we don’t kiss in public, we don’t.” She wasn’t used to it either, if she were being honest with herself and him. With clients, it wasn’t the sort of thing you did. A kiss on the cheek was fine in public. She never knew who was watching, which meant most of the time a proper kiss was out of the question.

“How did this bloody conversation turn into kissing?”

“You turned it into kissing, Alec. I was trying to get some more sleep.”

“Do you want me to go downstairs?” He huffed, narrowing his eyes at her.

“No.” She turned on her side and snuggled into his chest. “Stay.”

“Fine, I’ll stay.”

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, Hardy.”

“I want to stay, Baxter.”

“Are you going to call me Baxter the entire time we’re together?” Hannah questioned, softly, a few minutes later.

“I guess I could call you Hannah.”

“I might not always respond to Baxter.” She pointed out, shifting her legs to tangle them with his.

“I’ll call you Hannah.” He promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. When he looked down a few minutes later, he saw she was tugging on a loose string on the comforter. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Alec.” Pulling her head up, she smiled at him. She wouldn’t tell him that she was afraid he was going to run off, distance himself from her. Or that she was afraid he would break her heart. And really, that was the worst thing that could happen to her right now. She had made a vow to herself; no more broken hearts. Little did she know, Alec had made the same vow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes Hannah out on their first date where she talks about her past and possible future.

“What time are we leaving?” Hannah questioned as Alec sat at the kitchen table, reading. His father had been out of the house for half an hour and Alec hadn’t mentioned what time they were leaving. She had assumed he would want to be back before his father got home. She also needed to get ready and clearly, he wasn’t leaving her much time to do so. “I need to get changed, shower, all of that.”

“We’re not going anywhere fancy.” He commented, looking up from his paper. “You can wear what you have on.”

“I’m in jeans and a t-shirt, Alec.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” He commented before going back to his paper. “We’ll leave at six.”

“That’s in ten minutes.” With a huff, she made her way back upstairs, muttering about his lack of consideration.

A few minutes past six, Alec went upstairs to check on Hannah. Going over to the bedroom door he knocked before turning the doorknob, only to find it was locked. In the few days they had been at his father’s she had never locked the door. “Hannah?”

“What?”

She sounded cross. “Can I come in?”

“I’m getting changed.” She told him, her voice softening, albeit only slightly.

“You didn’t need to changed, you looked nice in what you had on.”

“ _Nice_?” After she finished putting her hair up, she walked over to the door and unlocked it before yanking it open. “Nice isn’t the best word to use when sharing a bed with someone.”

Alec let his eyes rake over her body before he met her eyes. “You look beautiful. You always do.”

“We need to work on your complimenting skills, DI Hardy.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she let out a small sigh.

“Aye.” He cleared his throat softly before holding his hand out to her. “I’m sorry.”

Her expression softened as she let her arms fall down to her sides before she slipped her hand into his. “I’ll forgive you. This time.”

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I am. Where are we going?”

“There is a small restaurant not far from here, thought we go could there.”

“Sounds perfect.”

A short fifteen-minute drive later found Alec and Hannah standing in front of a quant restaurant. Placing his hand on the small of her back, Alec held open the door and led her into the restaurant. After he gave his name, they were seated in a small booth off to the side.

“It’s private.” Hannah commented as she slid into her seat.

He thanked the hostess before taking his seat across from Hannah, watching as she looked around the restaurant. He frequented the establishment many times as a lad and only stopped coming when he moved to Sandbrook.

“What made you pick here?” Hannah questioned, leaning forward slightly to look at him.

“I used to come here. All the time when I was up here.”

“Really? You’ve never seemed like a restaurant kind of man to me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He grumbled, squinting at her

“Nothing terrible.” She reached over and slid her hand over his. “You like your privacy. Thought you would have been more of a takeaway at your flat sort of man.”

“I usually cook.”

“You can cook?” She questioned, a bit skeptically.

“I can cook.” He confirmed, leaning back in his seat. “I’ll cook for you sometime.”

“I’d like that.” Hannah told him, giving him a wide grin.

Alec ordered some wine for them before they placed their orders. Thanking the waitress, Hannah slipped her hands into Alec’s, squeezing gently.

“I have to help my father with a something the next few days. Will you be fine on your own?”

“I’ll be fine, Alec. I didn’t expect you to entertain me during the entire trip. That’s not why I came along. I’ll take another stab at writing while you’re out.” Letting go of his hands, she picked up her cup and took a sip of water. “Will you be all right without me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He grumbled, glancing at her.

“Do you have to be moody all the time?” She questioned, nudging his leg with her foot.

“Sorry.”

Hannah let out a small sigh but remained silent. If he wanted to be moody, she would let him. It was always easier for her, being with men that were paying her, than being with men because she wanted to. She would always ask them about work and they would tell her, thrilled to have someone new to talk about it to. With her regular clients, she always grew familiar with them and knew what to talk to them about. With Alec, she had no idea what to talk about. While he was watching her for the case, they hadn’t really spoken much. She had managed to pull out a few things from him, but not much.

“Do you like the food?”

Hannah pulled herself from her thoughts and placed her fork down. Their meals had been delivered ten minutes earlier and aside from the clanking of their silverware, they were eating in silence. “It’s wonderful. This place is lovely, Alec.”

He cleared his throat softly, giving her a small grin. “Aye, it is. Not as lovely as the company though.”

Hannah narrowed her eyes slightly before giving him her own grin. “Bet you say that to all the ladies.”

“Only you.” He admitted quietly, letting his gaze move from her face to the plate in front of him.

“Budge up, Grumpy.” Hannah pushed her plate over to his side of the table before getting up to slide into his side of the booth.

“Told you not to call me that.” He reminded her as he moved over, making room for her.

“Think of it as a pet name. Could start calling you sexy, if you want.”

The blush on his cheeks was priceless.

“Can I ask you something?” She questioned after they had both finished their meals.

“Anything.”

“Would it bother you, if I went back to being a call girl?”

“Somewhat.”

“It wouldn’t be for long, three months or so.”

“Why?”

Hannah shrugged her shoulders slightly. “I need the money. I left without planning how I would live with just my savings. It’s just until I can get this book done.” Seeing his expression made her heart ache. “You can tell me no, I would respect your feelings about it.”

“Hannah, the whole reason we met was because of your career. I don’t want you to be in any danger.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t stop you from doing whatever you want to do.”

“But it would bother you.”

“Aye, it would. I don’t want anyone else to see you naked.” He murmured, being cautious of their surroundings.

“You’ve yet to do that.” She reminded him, giving him a bright grin.

“I have. When I walked in on you in the shower, when I thought you fell.”

“That didn’t count.”

“I counted it.”

She laughed softly, resting her hand on his leg. “I will consider your feelings about this and I will let you know what I decide.”

After dinner was over, Hannah decided she wanted to go for a walk before they headed back. As much as she enjoyed Alec’s father’s company, she did want some time with just Alec.

“We can go to the river, walk along that.” Alec suggested, glancing over at her.

“That sounds wonderful.”

A twenty minute drive found them walking along the river and for a moment, Hannah had been glad she kept her trainers on. When they stopped to look at some of the boats that were out, Hannah felt Alec wrap his arm around her waist.

“You’ve been tense all night.” He commented, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

“Sorry.” Leaning her head against his shoulder she let out a small sigh. “Every relationship I’ve been in, I’ve ended up fucking it up. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“We’ll both work at it. Last relationship I was in didn’t exactly end up well either. That’s how I ended up in London.”

“I’m glad you ended up in London, Alec.” Hannah slipped her hand over his. “If I go back to work, I don’t know if you’ll be able to accept it.”

“I don’t think I will.” He admitted. “You’re better than that life, Hannah.”

“Do you really think so?” She questioned, her voice slightly above a whisper.

“Aye, I do. Ultimately the decision is yours.”

“I don’t have to decide now, but I do have to decide on something soon.”

“You’ll find something.” He assured her.

“I hope so.”

“Is anything else bothering you?”

Hannah shook her head softly. If she played into her doubts, she’d never have a successful relationship. Maybe Alec would be the one that was worth her giving up everything for. After all, Bambi had Byron and they were giving it a real go. Why couldn’t she do the same with Alec?

“Ready to continue?”

“Aye, we can.” He slid his hand over hers as they started walking again.

“I haven’t been on a date since I was in University.” She commented, looking up at the sky.

“Aye?”

“Yeah. I tried a few years ago to date this bloke, but every time I had an appointment, I pictured him in my mind and not the client.”

“What happened?”

“I ended things.” She glanced over at him, smiling wistfully. “I don’t want that to happen with us.”

“Neither do I.”

“No more spoiling the evening. We’ll figure things out.” She gave him a bright smile before resting her head against his shoulder.

They walked around for another half hour before Alec suggested they make their way back to the house. He wasn’t anxious for the evening to be over, he wanted to get her home in hopes that they could finish their conversation about her career. She wouldn’t talk about it out like this but he wanted to know what she had decided, if she had decided on anything.

Hannah made her way into the house first, with Alec trailing behind her slowly. When he walked into the living room he saw her sitting on the sofa next to his father.

“How was your night?” Alec questioned as he hung up his coat.

“Fine, I’ll be going out again in a few days. Leave you two in peace.”

“Mr. Hardy – “

“Thomas.” He corrected her, giving her a grin.

“Sorry, Thomas.” Hannah smiled softly, noting how similar father and son looked when they smiled. “Alec came to visit you. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean you have to go off without him.”

“I’m hardly home now. Besides, that son of mine can show you around town properly for the day.”

“Aye, I can. Let’s make sure the shelves you need are put up before I go anywhere.” He reminded his father, shaking his head at the older man’s antics.

She grinned at the men before getting up from the sofa. “I’ll leave you two to it.” Reaching over, she pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before pressing one to Thomas’. “Sleep well.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.” Alec told her softly, a small smile on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest as she made her way upstairs.

“Lovely girl.” Thomas commented as he picked his discarded book back up.

“She is.”

“Where did you go tonight?”

“We went to Rita’s.”

“Same place I used to take your mother?”

“Aye, same one. I think she enjoyed it.”

“Said she did when I asked her.”

Alec rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. “Thanks. I’m going up. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thought we could leave by nine.”

“I’ll be up before then. We both will.” Alec reminded his father.

“Aye, I know. No sense in rushing the day, son.”

“I would like to spend some time with Hannah.”

“We’ll only be out for an hour. She can help you with the shelves.”

He snorted quietly as he shook his head. “I’ll manage. Goodnight.” Alec made his way upstairs and knocked softly on the door to the room he was sharing with Hannah.

Walking over to the door, Hannah pulled it open slightly. “Come back for a goodnight kiss?” She teased him, a grin playing on her lips.

“Aye.”

“I had fun tonight.” She whispered to him as she opened the door fully.

“So did I.” He admitted as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Can I come in?”

Her eyes widened in mock outrage. “DI Hardy, what sort of girl do you take me for?”

“A beautiful one.”

“Charmer.” Hannah wrapped her hand around his wrist and gently tugged him into the room with her. She let out a laugh when he tugged her to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Are you sure sharing a room for the next week and a half will be okay?”

“I’m sure. I’ll just be a minute.” After letting go of her, he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She made everything seem as though it was going to be okay. That he needn’t have any worries. By the time he made it back into the bedroom, Hannah was curled up under the blankets.

“What were you doing in there? Actually, don’t answer that. I’d rather see it.” Grinning, she held her hand out to him, inviting him to come lay with her.

Taking her hand, he climbed into the bed next to her and lay on his back. “What is it like in your mind?” He questioned as she curled against him.

“Strange place. I love it though.”

He hummed in agreement as covered them both with the blanket.

“I don’t want to go back.” She told him quietly, her hand resting over his heart.

“Go back where?”

“Into the business. I keep thinking about it and what happened. What if it happens again and I’m not lucky?”

He hadn’t thought about it that way. When he had been assigned to her case, that’s all she had been. A case. The more he got to know her, the more he realized she was a real person. One that could have died. She had moved at the right moment and avoided getting shot. “You won’t know, either way.”

“I don’t want to risk it.”

“I don’t want you to risk it either.”

“You’ll have to take care me.” She teased, lightly, pressing a kiss against his neck.

“I will.” He promised, his hand pressed against her lower back. “Give it some time and your book will make it.”

“You think so?”

“Aye, I do.”

As Alec dozed off, Hannah pressed herself against his side and let herself feel happy for once. She felt the walls surrounding her heart slowly start to crumble.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Hannah have a disagreement about their relationship when Hannah decides she wants to head home early. Will she stay or will she leave once she hears what Alec has to say?

“How are you feeling, love?” Alec questioned softly as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Hannah.

“It’s just cramps, Alec.” She mumbled, tugging the blanket over her shoulders.

They had been at his father’s for just over a week and it was starting to get to her. She wasn’t able to go anywhere unless she called a cab or Alec drove her somewhere. As many times as he told her he didn’t mind taking her places, she had never wanted to depend on someone else, Alec included. Hannah enjoyed the time she was getting to spend with Alec and her father, but she also felt as though she were intruding on time he should be spending alone with his father, not with her.

“Can I bring you anything?”

“No, I’m fine.” She snapped. “Just go.” Maybe if she pushed him away, he would see with whom he was getting himself involved. The true Hannah.

“All right. I’ll be downstairs.” Alec brushed a light kiss against her temple, noting to himself that she felt warm, before making his way out of the room.

At first the idea of Hannah coming with him to visit his father was not something he had wanted to happen. It was the drive to his father’s that made him change his mind. She had been so curious about what they were going to do, if his father knew about her, if he was sure about this (he wasn’t, not really), and when he figured out he fancied her. Properly fancied her. He knew what he was getting into with her.

The one thing that always struck a chord with him was her previous career. She had asked him several times if he could ignore that part of her, but he wouldn’t be able to. He had heard too many stories from others in the police about what happened to call girls. He wouldn’t let Hannah become one of the stories. When she had told him, promised him, she wouldn’t go back, that she would do something else, he relaxed. Alec knew the changes were getting to her and while he would support her in whatever she chose to do, he hoped she would be safe.

It was nearing five when he finally went back upstairs to check on her. He had left her alone, wanting her to get some rest. His father had been out most of the day, citing he was spending some time with his friends. He never realized how different his father’s life was now that Alec wasn’t close to home. Knocking softly on the bedroom door, he waited until he heard a quiet ‘it’s open’ from Hannah before going in.

Propping herself up on her elbow she gave him small, tired smile. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Hannah sat up in the bed, the blankets falling down from her shoulders. Snapping at him had been the last thing she had wanted to do that morning, but between not feeling well and his constant concern, which she didn’t entirely hate, she was hanging on by a thread.

“Are you hungry? I can make us something.”

“Will you come sit with me first?”

“Aye.” Making his way over to the bed he sat down on the edge, next to her leg.

“I think I want to leave.”

“Oh?” He hadn’t been expecting that. “When?”

Hannah’s shoulders moved in a half shrug. “I don’t know. Maybe tomorrow.”

“We’re only here for a few more days. Are you that upset with me?”

“I’m not. This is just too much, Alec. I have things I need to figure out.”

“I see. I won’t stop you, if you want to leave.”

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she heard him speak. “You don’t want me to stay?”

“Of course I want you to stay, Hannah. I can’t force you to.”

“Fine. I’ll leave in the morning.”

“Fine.”

Things were tense between the two of them for the remainder of the evening. Hannah had refused to eat and instead sat in his childhood bedroom, packing her belongings. After she packed her clothes, she searched for a bus ticket that would get her back to London. If she left at eight, she would get back by half five in evening. Blimey. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be on a bus for that long. Flying was out of the question, she wouldn’t be able to get a ticket until Friday. She may as well stay, if that was the route she wanted to go.

“I don’t want you to go, Hannah.” His voice was quiet as he stood in the doorway, watching her. “If you take a bus, you’ll be on the thing all day.”

“I know. I just don’t feel welcome here anymore.”

Knife in heart. Check. “I want you here. Dad wants you here.”

“Do you want me here, Alec? Truly want me here?”

“Aye, I do. I know I asked a lot from you, with your job, but it’s because I want you to be safe.”

“I was safe. I already told you I’m not going back. Are you always this dense or is today just a particularly special day?” She argued, her eyes ablaze. “This won’t work if we’re both bringing up things we have already resolved, Alec. I’ve let my past go and I’ve let yours go. Why can’t you?”

“I can’t lose you, Hannah.”

“A week, we’ve been together a week and you already feel like you’re losing me? Maybe you need to figure out what you’re doing wrong to have that feeling.” Grabbing her computer and her suitcase, she moved past him and made her way into the guest room. “For the record, Alec. You’re not going to lose me over my career. I’ve tried to give up my career but this was the first time I actually gave it up and stuck with it.” Closing the door behind her, she slumped down to the floor as she let out a sigh.

“Hannah, let me in.” Alec’s voice called from behind the door. “We need to talk. You need to stop running.”

“I’m not running. I’m getting out.”

“Getting out of what? I thought things were fine.” He let out a sigh. “Open the door, Hannah. Please.”

“No.”

“I understand you’re terrified of being in a relationship. Last one I was in ended because Tess cheated on me. Don’t you think I’m afraid of that happening again?” He placed his hand on the door and let out a sigh. “You’re a fighter, Hannah. I never expected you to not want to fight for something you wanted.” Alec hesitated briefly before walking away from her door. He would give her space, see if that would help her.

When his father got home at nine, he made no mention of anything wrong between himself and Hannah. He waited until his father went upstairs at ten before admitting to himself that she really was upset. He racked his brain trying to figure out what he said wrong, what he did to drive her away. He never wanted to hold her back. Tess had accused him of doing that to her too many times. That’s part of the reason why he wouldn’t force her to stay. If she wanted to go, he would drive her to the station himself. He wouldn’t be happy about it, but he would.

“Can I sit and watch telly with you?” Hannah’s quiet voice brought him out of his musings.

“Of course.”

Hannah wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and padded quietly over to the brooding man. Sitting flush against his side, she leaned her head against his shoulder as her feet rested on the coffee table next to his. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” He murmured, slipping his arm around her.

“You were right. I am fighting us. I’ve never allowed myself to be happy.” She nudged his foot with hers. “I need to realize you’re not like other blokes. I don’t need to worry if my true self is good enough for you or not.”

“I’m the one that’s not good enough for you.”

“Yes, you are.” She twisted slightly, slipping her arm around his waist. “You’re the most caring, loving, and sensitive guy I know. We’re a good match.”

“Then why fight it?”

“Because I haven’t let go of me being a call girl and how my past relationships have gone while trying to balance my career.” Seeing his look she raised her fingers to his lips to silence him. “I’ve done quite a bit of thinking today and I’ve moved past it, my career.” Moving her fingers down, she rested her hand on his chest again. “I’m starting over and I have you to take with me for the ride.”

“Aye?”

“Yes. But you need to let go of what happened between you and Tess. I’m not Tess, just like you’re not any of the blokes I’ve been with in the past.”

“You’re nothing like her.” He confirmed, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I’ll let it go.”

“I’m sorry for ruining our day.” She whispered, her eyes closing.

“You didn’t. I should have told you to stay. I’m not good with relationships.” He admitted. “But I think I’ll get better at them.”

“I’ll help you. Just like you’ll help me figure out what a normal one is.”

He snorted. “I don’t think I can show you what a normal relationship is, love.”

“This one will be far more normal than anything I would have been in before.” Hannah sat up and pressed her lips to his, in a soft, loving kiss. “Let’s start over from here. No more bringing things up we’ve already moved on from.”

“I agree.” Tangling his fingers into her hair, he pulled her down for another kiss.

They stayed downstairs until midnight before going up to their separate rooms. Hannah had said and Alec agreed that if they were going to give it a proper go, separate bedrooms for the duration of their stay would be a good idea. As much as it pained him, she did remind him that he could sneak in for a goodnight kiss, if he wanted to.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Hannah spend one last day in Glasgow with Alec's father. Before they leave, Thomas reminds them both to be happy.

They were leaving Glasgow in a few days and as much as Hannah was going to miss it, she was glad to be going home. It had been too long since she was as relaxed as she was on this trip. Alec had taken her for a tour of the town and she was able to see where he spent a lot of his time growing up, when he wasn’t home. Hannah was grateful that during the tours they had a chance to talk to each other and get to know one another better. She understood now when he was hesitant about leaving her by herself and felt the walls around her heart crumbling as she saw his sensitive side.

If she let her guard down completely, she wondered if he would still be there. It had been easy, hiding behind Belle. No real feelings were involved and if things with a client got too complicated, she simply referred him to another escort. When it came to real feelings and real relationships, she wasn’t sure if they were worth risk. Having Ben walk away from her changed her perspective. Then Alec came into her life and he changed it again. This time in a good way.

“What would you like to do tonight?” Alec questioned as he stood in the doorway of the guestroom, pulling Hannah from her thoughts.

She glanced up from her laptop and gave him a soft smile. “I really don’t feel like doing anything.”

“We can stay in. I’ll make something for us.”

“I’d like that.”

He walked into the room and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. “Will you spend time with me tonight?”

“Of course. We can watch a film. I have to start catching you up somehow.” She teased him, laughing softly at the look on his face. “I’m going to miss being here with you.”

“Aye, me too.”

“Can I still see you all the time?”

“Whenever you want.” He confirmed, bestowing another kiss to her pouted lips.

After they had their tea, they sat in the living room curled up on the couch while Thomas sat in the chair next to the window. Hannah had her head nestled against Alec’s shoulder while his fingers played with her hair. For a man that didn’t like much physical contact, he was the one initiating most of their contact over the past two weeks. Not that she would complain. Who could really say no to Alec? Letting out a content sigh, she allowed her eyes to close.

“Are you tired?” He whispered as he glanced down at her.

“A bit.”

“Would you like to go upstairs?” Seeing her hesitancy, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’ll go up with you.”

“I don’t want to keep you from your father.”

Thomas cleared his throat softly and looked over at the pair. “You may as well go with her, son.”

They both blushed softly and Hannah mouthed an apology to Alec before glancing over at Thomas. “Are you sure you don’t mind that I steal him from you?”

“Go. I spent all morning with him. You two should have some time together.”

Hannah got off of the couch and walked over to Thomas to hug him goodnight. With a smile, she whispered her thanks into his ear before heading upstairs. Deciding to wait for Alec, she slipped into his room and started to undress for bed. She was delighted when Alec entered the room a few minutes later and saw the only item of clothing that remained on her body was her knickers.

“Do you need a moment?” He questioned, his voice thick with emotion.

Walking over to him, Hannah shook her head softly and began to unbutton his shirt. It marveled her that even on vacation, he preferred to wear dress shirts.

“Can I borrow this to sleep in?” She demanded, more than questioned, as she continued to unbutton the garment. Her hands moved over his belt and deftly unbuckled it before unzipping his trousers. As she tugged his shirt, she gave him a grin, letting him know that she wouldn’t take this farther. They had agreed not to rush into their relationship, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have any fun. Once the shirt was freed, she slipped it on before removing her knickers. She turned her back to him as she buttoned the shirt up before slipping into his bed.

Alec chuckled softly before pulling his trousers off. Going to his dresser he pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and put them on before turning off the overhead light. Climbing into the bed, he slipped in behind her and pressed a kiss to the spot behind her ear. His spot. Slipping an arm around her waist and the other under her neck, Alec heard her let out a quiet yawn. “You look better in my shirt than I do.”

“I bet it looks best on the floor.” She commented coyly before pressing her back against his chest.

“It’s driving me crazy knowing you’re not wearing anything underneath it.”

“I can put my knickers back on, if you want.” She turned her head and gave him a teasing smile.

“No. I know you don’t like sleeping in them.”

“You remembered I told you that?”

“Aye. I remember everything you’ve told me.”

Hannah pounced on this and turned to lay on her back as she looked up at him. “What else do you remember?”

“You like milk in your coffee, one sugar. You hate rollercoasters. Red is your favorite color. On rainy days you like to stay in and read, or clean.” He glanced down and smiled at her. “Sometimes when you can’t sleep you’ll bake.”

“Remember how many times I sent you to the precinct with things I had baked?” She laughed softly, reaching her hand up to run her fingers through his beard. “You finally took away my mixer.”

“Aye. Everyone wanted to know who the new woman in my life was.”

“They thought you had a girlfriend? What did they say when you told them you didn’t?”

“I never corrected them.” He admitted, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Never thought I would date a witness.”

“You won’t get in trouble, will you?”

“No, I shouldn’t. As long as we didn’t date during the trial, should be fine.”

“I wouldn’t be worth it.” She told him, her voice slightly above a whisper.

“You would be, to me.” He assured her, his voice just as soft as hers.

On their last day in Glasgow, Hannah and Alec took his father out for the day. Hannah had wanted to see the city through his eyes. Thomas had packed them into the car and took them sightseeing. Even though it was more for Hannah’s benefit, he could see Alec was enjoying himself as well. When his son had mentioned bringing someone with him on his visit, Thomas has been surprised. When Alec had been dating Tess, he had brought her to meet him only once and that was right before they announced their engagement. He had found out later on that it wasn’t that Alec didn’t want Tess to meet his father, it was because Tess didn’t want to meet him. Alec had forced her to. But now, now things were different and Thomas was happy for his son.

As they said their goodbyes to him the next morning, Thomas pulled Hannah aside while Alec loaded the car.

“I see how much my son cares for you, Hannah. I also see how much you care for him.”

“I won’t hurt him, Thomas. I’ve had relationship issues in the past. Alec and I have spoken about them and we’re working on making this a good relationship.” Hannah promised as she squeezed Thomas’ arm gently. “He saved me once and he’s been stuck with me ever since. I’m not leaving him.”

“Good. Don’t let him hurt you either.”

“I won’t.” She hugged him tightly before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Come visit us. If Alec won’t let you stay with him, you can stay with me.”

“I may take you up on that.”

Hannah stepped away from the older man, letting father and son have a few moments together before they left. As she passed Alec on the way, she pulled him down for a kiss before getting into the car.

“She’s a good woman.” Thomas commented as Alec came to stand next to him.

“Aye, she is.”

“Doesn’t seem like your type.”

“She’s different. After everything with Tess, I’m glad I found her.”

“You know, your mother wasn’t the first woman I was married to.”

“What? Why didn’t you or Mum say anything?”

“It didn’t matter.” Thomas waved him off. “It was a short marriage, only lasted six months. My point is, don’t waste time.”

“I won’t, not this time.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “It’s different this time.”

“You’re different this time too.” Thomas clapped his son on the back. “Make sure when I come to visit my granddaughter is there as well.”

“I will, Dad. Thank you, for letting me and Hannah stay with you.”

“You’re always welcome here. Make sure you bring her back.”

Alec hugged his father before making his way over to the car. Hannah was curled up in the passenger seat with a blanket and her book. Leaning over, he tilted the book up to see what she was reading. “On Writing: A Memoir Of The Craft. What are you reading?”

She looked up from the book, a grin on her face. “A book about writing. I’m hoping to get some inspiration. Your dad gave it to me.”

He started the car and pulled out of the driveway, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Would you like to come back here?”

“I would. I had fun. Being away from London was brilliant. Does this mean you’ll take me back again?”

“Aye, I will.”

“Can I drive?”

“No.”

“Not even for part of the way?”

“No.” He chuckled softly, reaching over to rest his hand on her knee.

“I’ll make sure your dad has us in separate rooms the whole trip then.” She teased, resting her hand over his.

“I was fine with separate bedrooms. You’re the one that kept sneaking in.”

“The floors creaked! I thought someone was in there with me.”

Alec laughed, glancing briefly over at her. When he met Hannah during the trial, he never thought they would end up together. He hadn’t been looking for someone, neither had Hannah at the time. Here they were, slowly mending the pieces of their broken hearts.


End file.
